wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
June 16, 2014 Monday Night RAW
The June 16, 2014 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on June 16, 2014 at the Quicken Loans Arena in Cleveland, Ohio. Episode summary Heath Slater vs Rusev What is dead may never die but rock ‘n’ roll will live forever, so despite the breakup of 3MB, it was something of a joyous homecoming for Heath Slater, reborn once again as The One Man Band. Unfortunately for the gutsy former WWE Tag Team Champion, having two less rockers to rumble with made him easy fodder for Rusev in The Super Athlete’s latest conquest on his path of destruction. Suffice it to say “the United Slates of America” didn’t exactly get off to a great start; a gutsy effort led to furious retaliation and a monstrous Accolade from the brute that left Slater no choice but to submit. Better luck next time, babaaayy. Adam Rose & Summer Rae vs Fandango & Layla Raw Guest Star Kevin Hart will be telling audiences to “Think Like a Man” with the release of this Friday’s “Think Like a Man Too,” but the only thing he was thinking like was a Rosebud after being conscripted into Adam Rose’s party crew. It would have been hard for him not to join Rose’s crew, to be fair, given his front-row seat at commentary to the Mixed-Tag mayhem that pitted Fandango & Layla against the team of Rose & Summer. The bout ended in rather abrupt fashion – Summer and Layla brawled up the ramp and a flummoxed Fandango was Party Foul’ed into oblivion – but Hart’s hesitance to join the Rosebuds evaporated even quicker. All it took was a beckon from Rose for Hart to leave his seat and trust-fall into the fold, while JBL screamed in horror … not that you could hear him over the singing. Paige vs Cameron A slap to the face doesn’t only make for an extra-juicy segment on “Total Divas,” it can also be the catalyst for a crazy-competitive confrontation in the ring. A slighted Cameron five-starred Paige on the WWE App and got a firsthand look at The Diva of Tomorrow’s dominance as a result, though the feisty Funkadactyl didn’t just roll over for the 21-year-old Divas Champion. She actually put up a tough – if dirty – fight, seeking more to provoke Paige with more slaps than beat her properly. The champion, unlike her opponent, however, kept her eye on the prize and eventually got down to business, kicking Cameron in the chin and hoisting her into the PTO for the win. Results * Singles Match: Rusev (w/ Lana) defeated Heath Slater * Mixed Tag Team Match: Adam Rose & Summer Rae defeated Fandango & Layla * Singles Match: Paige defeated Cameron (w/ Naomi) by submission Other on-screen talent * Interviewer: Renee Young Media Category:2014 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Episodes featuring Lana Category:Episodes featuring Summer Rae Category:Layla Category:Episodes featuring Paige Category:Cameron Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:WWE television episodes